


Not Today

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [24]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Clyde comes home earlier than you expect, and when he sees you're in a sad mood he immediately moves to make you feel better.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 18





	Not Today

He comes home and can tell, immediately that you’re not in your normal spirits. He don’t know how he can, maybe it was just the sixth sense o’being married or somethin’. But he can tell and he gently closes the front door behind him, walks through the house lookin’ for you.

The sun is shinin’ over West Virginia, the heat of summer startin’ to creep in, and yet instead of soakin’ up the sunshine the way you sometimes do, you’re a blanket cocoon in bed, only the top of your head pokin’ out from under the covers as your body is curled aroun’ somethin’ that suspiciously looks like a stack of pillows to mimic Clyde’s body.

“Nope.” He announces with his hand on his hip, startling you into sittin’ up.

You’re confused, hair all mussed from layin’ about, and as the blanket slides down your body and shows off your pretty curves, Clyde bites at his lip, already sets to work on his buttons.

“No what, honey?” You blink, rub your eye, check the clock. He’s home early, way earlier than you thought he would be, and you can’t deny that you’re thrilled to see him, not with how poorly you’d been feelin’ before.

“I ain’t gonna let the sads get ya, not today.” Clyde shakes his head, steppin’ out of his jeans and pullin’ his shirt off his shoulders. “Ain’t nothin’ gonna steal the smile away from my darlin’.”

He gently pushes himself into your space on the bed, tucks up under the covers to be with you. Your naked body is so alluring, so beautiful there in the golden sunlight of mid-afternoon, but he ain’t in the love makin’ mood, not with the way your eyes shine with unshed tears.

You melt into his arms, letting out a deep sigh as you press your face into his throat.

“Do you wanna talk t’me about it? You know I’m a real good listener.” Clyde whispers, his hand comin’ up to smooth your hair over your skull, pettin’ it in a calmin’ gesture you do for him sometimes.

“Maybe tomorrow in the mornin’? I just want to be held right now, if that’s alright.” Your voice is soft and sad and it breaks his heart

“’Alright?’ Shit,” He clicks his teeth, squeezin’ you and rollin’ the both of y’all over onto your side so he can get a proper armful’a ya. He kisses your eyelids and rubs his nose against yours. “You say the words and I ain’t ever gonna let go.”

“Thanks big bear.” You can’t help but smile from the attention, and that’s all Clyde ever wants, is for you to smile.

“I love ya sweetheart, an’ I’m always here for ya, I hope you know that.” He tells you seriously, lookin’ into those deep soulful eyes o’yours.

“I do, I love you too honey.” You nod, and he tucks you back under his chin, content to spend the rest of the day snuggled up with you.


End file.
